


My Demon

by fairytalehearts



Series: Connections [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda of Sorts to Sense8 Finale. Primarily Wolfgang/Kala but the cluster is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Demon

She marries him.

He knows he told her to. Knows that it was better, safer for her. But that didn’t account for the other feelings that outweighed his relief. Mainly her pain. Could feel it in his bones that she was upset and he would want to comfort her. Not that he knew how to comfort anyone but he had accepted his broken pieces for what they were- his.

He does however leave Germany.

Reality was figurative now he supposed, and while he knows he is sleeping on a plane headed for America, he also knows his reality is sleeping in a too warm bedroom that smells like incense that he hates, but she loves.

She always sleeps in tiny panties that make him crazy and though the sheets are tangled around her waist, he knows that Rajan is on a business trip and that even in her sleep she can’t help but think of him.

Her hair is always a tangled mess but some of the wild mane had made its way into her mouth. The dark locks were the first thing he noticed about her, besides their connection. And her eyes and her hips and her (too cruel to think about in this dream) ass that he knows if he applied the correct pressure to she would be putty in his hands.

Moving the hair out of her mouth, he laid down on the bed, “You need to stop this.”

She is pretending to sleep but he had his talents and she was faking. “You need to stop avoiding me. I know how this works- you make a connection and then it connects. The sleeping pills will make you groggy all day and what if you need to use your- skillset to protect Will and Riley?”

He had been blocking their connection with copious amounts of alcohol followed by the sleeping medication he was currently on to make sure that she wasn’t constantly hovering- doting on him like some mother hen. He had made his decision and her talking to him would only ruin her life further. They would not be together in any sense of the word. Only in this space that wasn't real. She deserved better than that.

“They’ll be too busy fucking each other’s brains out to worry about Whispers finding them. I was very specific. Pay in cash. Nondescript rooms, no windows. Will did not have a problem with that.”

Safe topics. Anything about the cluster and nothing about their (lack of) relationship. He definitely was not watching as she shifted her legs and kicked away the sheet. Not watching as her dark thighs rubbed together and he didn’t think about how, in the real world (if such a thing exists) she went to bed in cute pajamas with bows on them. That covered all of her womanly parts.

Not the very sexy thong she was wearing now and the shirt he was currently wearing. On his plane flying over the ocean. It was worn at the arm pits and had holes big enough that he could almost make out a pert nipple, just begging to be sucked-

“This is your dream, Wolf.” Kala always chides him like he's an idiot and he probably is. Didn't mean he had to like her bossy attitude.

“No. If it were my dream-”

 They were no longer lying in her bed- but standing. The incense was now fresh jasmine, a smell they both liked. It was cooler, but he was still hot from their hours of fucking. Water- he needed water but he had her pinned against the wall from behind thrusting into her naked body as she panted his name. He would suck on the back of her neck and maybe smack her ass a few times because he couldn’t resist- wanting to leave any mark so that idiot would see how to properly fuck a woman so she forgot about other men. Especially screwed up Germans who liked to fuck their wives and kill their enemies-

They were in Lito’s apartment or Will’s or Nomi’s loft- and if the arousal he already felt for his goddess were not there, Lito fucking his boyfriend would definitely be giving him an edge.

Kala looks at him with a raised eyebrow but they are back in her bed, safely tucked underneath the covers.  Very platonic. Things Riley dreamed about with Will while he was unconscious. No kissing, no fucking, just her and Will tucked under a thick blanket, thinking about making pancakes. The three of them could really be having a good time if she would just let him reach her hand across her stomach and into her panties-

Riley was lying next to him instead of Kala suddenly, and she frowned at him for “snooping”. She was always more irritable on ecstasy which made no fucking sense at all. Her small hand came to smack the side of his face and he was back in the stuffy bedroom that Kala grew up in. None of this made any sense at all but he if was going to be dreaming, it would be of Kala and her hair.

“Kill your enemies? Really? Is Rajan your enemy now?” She doesn't mention the "fucking his wife" part because as much as he denied it, he knew he would be back. Again. And Again. He was greedy like that.

“No because you don’t love him and he is the only one keeping you safe.” Safe as in away from him. Not safe in any other way. Rajan couldn’t fight his way out of a paper bag. Or fuck his way out. He was pretty useless except for the money thing. And insisting that she stay at her father’s house until he got back from his business trip. The smells coming up from the kitchen were enough to make his mouth water.

She would argue that they all keep each other safe. Which Sun agrees from the side of the bed. She's crouching there, against the bed, as Lito had seen directors do millions of times, “You should be naked. That’s the best part. And stop taking the drugs. I would like to dream about my dog or the sun or anything but the four of you flirting. Just fuck and be done with it. Lito and Nomi at least have the decency to some privacy.”

Yeah. Private. Until he felt himself coming, hard. The surprise, while less creepy, was disconcerting. Especially with the time zone difference.

He’s naked and the warm breeze feels nice against his skin. Which means Kala has removed her actual clothes and he thinks of the crowded plane and the stale air and the at least six hours until he lands in Minneapolis and then takes the train to the middle of nowhere Iowa for Nomi’s ridiculous plan.

 _Amanita’s plan._  He corrects himself before Nomi can.

But his love is naked, save for her jewelry lying against her skin in the darkness and he’s already ready to worship her, he might as well enjoy his dream.

“You’re beautiful, my goddess. Let me worship you tonight.” His mouth fumbles around the Hindi but fuck if he’s not already hard and wanting. Always wanting what he can’t have. That was his curse. Kala laughs, her whole belly shaking, the body jewelry jingling against her skin.

“Maybe this is my dream.” She’s on top now and riding him slow. Her lip is crooked between her teeth to keep from crying out, no doubt her parents would be rushing in to check on their princess, if she were to scream his name.

He is jealous of Riley suddenly, being able to actually touch. To reach his hands out and not feel echoes but flesh, and Jesus, he can’t keep his thoughts straight- they’re on the plane- they’re in her room- back on the plane- fucking across space and time as she falls back on her knees, daring him to move. To do anything.

He can feel the sweat prickling at the back of his neck, his abs tightening for his release. He wanted everything and nothing and to remember the silver chain nestled between her breasts forever. Something deep inside him whispered to buy the first ticket to India. Like he was going to before Felix-

“You are the most infuriating, bossy, opinionated-” He hates her for all of the things she does to make him love her. Hates that she has the power to reduce him to nothing. She rolls her hips and his orgasm hits him- hard, “-I fucking love you.”

He doesn’t understand this, who comes first what makes what happen, but she is smiling at him and curling her toes in pleasure. Kala leans down, the jewelry scraping his chest. He can feel her breasts against his chest and god, how good that was. He thanks Ganesha or God or whoever was responsible for this brief respite from his shitty life.

“You will come back tomorrow. Promise me.”

He tells her again, “No. I’m a monster. A demon. You were right.”

Lito’s cock stirs, and he knows Lito is spouting some bullshit from one of his movies about heroes making bad decisions and how Kala feels fucking fantastic and he’s gayer than the day is long, so it must be true. This perfection, this peace-

He can tell she's ready for round two or three or four, “Well you’re _my_ demon.”

The flight attendant jerks him awake six hours later telling him to put his tray up. The death grip he had on the tray did nothing to ease the ache in his belly.

“You love her.” Capheus has a way of making everything simple. Too simple. And he was hardly one to judge he was in deep to a drug kingpin- “We are not thinking about me. We are thinking about you. You think you do not deserve love-”

He doesn’t. Which effectively ends the conversation as he grabs his carry on and heads for the trains headed north to the train depot. The unsaid, ‘We Love You’ is felt through the connection and he has to hand it to Van Damne, he knew when to shut up.

Hopefully when he meets up with Will and Riley he has something to punch.

‘You and Me both’ Sun whispers inside his mind. His next dream is of Seoul, grass under his feet as the two of them do Tai Chi or some other Korean samurai training crap. Sun doesn’t like guns. Prefers to punch things. Something he could live with.

He throws away the sleeping pills before he gets onto the train headed for Iowa.

Training. Gun training. Hand to hand combat. Swords. Katanas. Stealth training.

Then he watches old movies with Capheus. He promises to send him more movies and a DVD player and things his friends should have. He didn’t need the money. When he gets to the middle of nowhere, Riley hugs him, like a long lost brother. Which he supposes they are.

He doesn’t see Riley anymore, he sees Nomi, he sees Lito awkwardly kissing Dani’s cheek, he sees Kala. If he was being honest he always saw Kala. But Lito was teaching him to lie.

He feels Will clap him on the back in greeting, just drowsiness from the drugs.

“It’s great to meet you, Buddy.” Riley says with Will’s voice and he thinks maybe, just maybe he’s finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sense8 and make no profit from this work of fiction.  
> As always I am looking for a beta, please message me if you're interested.


End file.
